


our love stays in the sunset

by nyanyasagishi



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyasagishi/pseuds/nyanyasagishi
Summary: Sakura writes a letter to Saki, confessing her love.
Relationships: Minamoto Sakura/Nikaidou Saki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	our love stays in the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> THEYRE SO SOFF SJSKHNSBNSJF sakisaku is my fav ship EVer so i wrote a cuddly cute soft lesbian oneshot about them 🥺👉🏻👈🏻

"Your fingers run through my hair and my heart beats fast. This feels warm, but your body feels so cold, this moment is like a sunset. I want you to hear this, but everything is just inside my mind. I'm going insane, Saki.

My green skin turns dark when i think about you. My voice trembles and my body gets weak. Hold me so that I won't fall, and I'll hold our bodies closer while you drive me to your favorite restaurant.

You will play with my hair and laugh it off when you find this letter, but I hope our feelings are mutual. I like you, Nikaido Saki.

Minamoto Sakura"

Sakura quickly folded the paper and walked towards the room. Saki went out with Lily and Yugiri, since the oldest "sister" really needed new and comfy clothes. They were probably gonna be back soon. The pink haired girl sat close to Saki's futon and put the letter under her pillow. She blushed and went out of the house, sitting on the balcony and waiting like a loyal dog. Romero came close to her and asked for headpats. Sakura was so nervous, and she felt helpless. All those months of confusion — but now, she was sure. She is in love with Saki.

She got up for a second and went to the kitchen, where Junko was making dinner. Sakura got a banana and said "I finally put the letter under her pillow!". The older girl smiled a bit, "I'm so happy for you". Sakura ran back to the balcony and sat on the floor, trying to control her anxiety by eating. Then, she heard a noise. The sun was setting and Saki, Lily and Yugiri were back.

Lily got out of the car first, running excitedly while holding a bunch of bags. Then, Yugiri walked out slowly, "Lily, slow down, you might trip!". And, lastly, Saki. She was wearing high waist jeans and a crop top. She looked so pretty. Sakura's heart was beating so fast. She greeted the girls, went inside and layed out on the couch.

Trying to act naturally, she started playing games on her phone. Saki got inside the bathroom and went out a few minutes later, with her towel wrapping her body. "C'mon Lily! I'm finished". Sakura was already in her pajamas. Almost everyone was, actually. Except for Yugiri, who was sitting on a chair waiting for Lily to finish showering, and Lily. Everyone else was outside, except Junko, who was cooking.

Saki got dressed and put the towel on her shoulders, so her clothes wouldn't get wet. She sat on her futon and picked up her pillow so she could change it with Lily's, which had the hardest one — Kotaro is stupid and always got confused about the pillows, but every single one of the zombies knew Lily likes soft pillows and Saki likes harder ones! Then, she noticed the letter. Oh boy.

At this point, it was just Sakura and Saki in the room. The youngest one's heart beat so fast. She just got in, and was standing next to the door, which she soon closed and walked towards her own futon, where her body sat and she waited for Saki to finish reading. She didn't wanna see her reactions, so she looked down. Then, Saki folded the paper back. A tear rolled down Sakura's face, which she covered with her hands.

"This is hell. Oh god, why do those things always happen to me? She doesn't think I'm disgusting, since she didn't think Lily was disgusting, but she can't love me back! Who would love me back? I'm dumb, unlucky, fat, ugly and awkward. Fuck, I wanna hug Lily so bad right now. Is she here? I can't stop thinking. I wanna explode. Saki, please do something! Slap me, pat my head, call me stup-", her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of pressure agaisn't something soft.

Saki jumped on Sakura, pushing down the both of them agaisnt pillows and a futon.

"Why are you crying?", the older girl "unpacked" Sakura, who was covering her face with her hands. "I love you too, dumbass!", she climbed onto her loved one. As she lied down on top of the younger one, putting her own head on Sakura's shoulder, Saki laughed a bit. "You wrote such a corny letter, damn! Couldn't you just say that to me in a more natural way or something?"

Saki slid her hands through Sakura's arm and held both her hands. Her hands were cold, but still soft and comforting. Their bodies smashed together but it didn't hurt, zombies can't really feel pain. Sakura was still crying, but now because she was extremely happy.

They didn't really wanna kiss, or make out, or whatever. They just wanted to stay like this for a while, feeling relieved. It was mutual, and that was kinda surreal. Maybe because they seemed so different. Actually, they were really different. But they were what was missing to eachother. Saki finally let her guard down and slid her body to the right, and started cuddling Sakura. Of course, Saki was the big spoon.

"Your tummy is so soft", she whispered, quietly, "your whole body, actually."

"What if the girls see us like this?"

"Who cares. It's not like they can post it online, since we aren't wearing any makeup", she seemed really calm.

"Are we dating now?"

"Yeah, we're girlfriends."

"This is embarassing."

"Do you not like it?"

Sakura stayed quiet for some seconds.

"I-I like it, actually..."

"Then shut up, and let's sleep."

They woke up the next morning, and Lily had taken a bunch of photos. She didn't post it online, of course, but Sakura was still embarassed. Saki thought it was cute, and later that day, Sakura had her first kiss stolen.


End file.
